metrofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WILL2468/NYCT 2
I gave MY proposals for the # 1 Train, The # 2 & # 3 Train in New York County, The Lexington Avenue Line in New York County (The # 4, 5 & 6 Train) & the 4 Train in Bronx County. Now I will address the # 2 & # 5 Train in Bronx County. The LAST STOP in New York County for the # 4 & # 5 Train is 125th Street, which I would rename Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Blvd. The LAST STOP for the # 2 Train in New York County is 135th Street, which I would rename Northwest Harlem-135th Street. The FIRST Stop in Bronx County for the # 4 & # 5 Train is 138th Streert-Grand Concourse, which I would rename Grand Concourse-138th Streert. Transfer @ this stop for the BX1 & BX33 Buses. After that the # 4 Trains continues along Grand Concourse to Yankee Stadium-161st Street & then travels along River Avenue. The # 5 Trains then turns onto 149th Street. The FIRST Stop for the # 2 Train, where it also joins the # 5 Train is 149th Street-Grand Councourse. As I said in My Blog about the # 4 Train, I would rename this Stop Hostos Community College-Grand Councourse-149th Streert. Transfer between the # 4 Train & the # 2 & # 5 Train. Transfer @ this Stop for the BX1, BX2 & BX19 Buses. The Next Stop is 3rd Avenue-149th Street, which I would rename The HUB: 3rd Avenue-149th Street. Transfer @ this stop for the BX2, BX4, BX4A (Which I would change to the BX14), BX15, BX19, BX21, BX41 & BX41SBS (Select Bus Service). After This stop, the # 2 & # 5 Train turn from 149th Street & travel along Westchester Avenue. The Next Stop is Jackson Avenue followed by Prospect Avenue. Transfer @ Prospect Avenue foe the BX17 & BX46 Buses. The next stop is Intervale Avenue followed by Simpson Street. Transfer @ Simpson Street for the BX4, BX5, BX11, BX4A (Which I would change to the BX14), BX19, BX27 & BX35 Buses. After Simpson Street, The # 2 & # 5 Train turn from Westchester Avenue & travel along Southern Blvd. The Next stop is Freeman Street followed by 174th Street. I would rename 174th Street to Southern Blvd-Boston Road-174th Street. This is the LAST Opportunity to transfer to the BX19 Bus. You May also transfer to the BX21 Bus or walk 1-2 Blocks to Transfer to the BX36 Bus. After the Southern Blvd-Boston Road-174th Street Stop, the # 2 & # 5 Train turn onto Boston Road & travel along Boston Road to the next Stop which is West Farms Square-East Tremont Avenue. Transfer there for the BX9, BX21, BX36, BX40, BX42, Q44SBS (Select Bus Service). You May also get off here for the Bronx Zoo. The Next Stop is East 180th Street, which I would rename Morris Park Avenue-East 180th Street. This is your LAST Chance to Transfer to the BX21 Bus or get off for the Bronx Zoo. After 180th Street, The # 5 Train during the Moring & Evening Rush follows the # 2 Train to Nerid Avenue. The Rest of the Time, The # 5 Trains turns Northeast to Eastchester while the # 2 Train Turns North to Wakefield. The next 5 Stops discussed will be the # 5 Train to Eastchester. The Next Stop is Morris Park followed by Pelham Parkway. Transfer at Pelham Parkway for the BX12 & BX12SBS (Select Bus Service). The Next Stop is Gun Hill Road where You can Transfer to the BX28 & BX38 Buses. The Next Stop is Baychester Avenue. Walk a Few Blocks to Transfer to the BX30 Bus. The NEXT & LAST STOP for the # 5 Train is Eastchester-Drye Ave where you can transfer to the BX16 Bus. After East 180th Street, The # 2 Train turns onto White Plains Road & Travels along White Plains Road until Wakefield. The Next stop after East 180th Street is Bronx Park East followed by Pelham Parkway. Transfer @ Pelham Parkway for the BX12 & BX12SBS (Select Bus Service). The Next Stop after that is Allerton Avenue where you can transfer to the BX26 Bus. The next stop after that is Burke Avenue followed by Gun Hill Road. Transfer @ Gun Hill Road for the BX28, BX30, BX38, BX41 & BX41SBS (Select Bus Service). The Next Stop is 219th Street, which I would rename EAST WOODLAWN-219th Street. The Next Stop is 225th Street, which I would rename WILLIAMSBRIDGE-225th Street. Transfer is Available to the BX8 Bus. The Next Stop is 233rd Street, which I would rename to WIILIAMSBRIDGE-WAKEFIELD-233rd Street. Transfer is available to the BX31 Bus. The Next Stop is Nereid Avenue where you can Transfer to the BX16 Bus. The NEXT & LAST Stop is Wakefield-241st Street. Between Bronx Park East & Wakefield-241st Street, The # 2 Train travels along White Plains Road & @ ALL of these Stops, You can transfer to the BX39 Bus. The 1 Last Proposal is that ALL # 5 Trains would be LOCAL 24/7 in Bronx County. The # 2 Train EVERY MORNING WOULD BE EXPRESS TO NEW YORK COUNTY (SATURDAYS: 6AM-NOON, SUNDAYS: 8AM-NOON & WEEKDAYS 4AM-NOON). The # 2 Train EVERY AFTERNOON WOULD BE EXPRESS TO WAKEFIELD-241st Street (SATURDAYS: 4PM-10PM. SUNDAYS 6PM-10PM & WEEKDAYS 2PM-10PM). Category:Blog posts